


Kimi no Taion (Your Warmth)

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strong Language, and is very self-conscious, ventfic, yosuke has anixety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: Hurt/comfort Souyo I wrote as a sort of vent fic. Title taken from KutagawaP's song of the same name.





	Kimi no Taion (Your Warmth)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I've been struggling recently, so I coped with a ventfic. Hopefully it isn't too ooc. I had to express my feelings, and Souyo always helps me feel better. Hope you enjoy!

_ God,  _ how he had missed Souji.

 

The silver-haired boy was cuddling Yosuke on the couch, his touch removing all the traces of icy January air left on the other's body, replacing it with a heat that flustered them both.

 

Souji peppered light kisses on the brunette, moving from his neck to his collarbone. “I love you. Don't forget that.” His fingers gently combed through thick, messy locks.

______________________

 

There would be times like this, times where Yosuke would be crying, or shaking, or feeling like a stupid, worthless, good-for-nothing  _ idiot _ . Times where he would pester himself, picking out each and every flaw.

 

_ You're pathetic. You’re clumsy. You're clingy and a crybaby and can't keep your mouth shut. You'll always be the guy no one cares about because he  _ **_fucks everything up_ ** _ , what with Junes and all. You even messed up with Namatame! Souji doesn't love you. He pities you.  _

 

_ Stop it.  _ It was like his Shadow, yet worse.

 

_ What, too much of a  _ **_pussy_ ** _ to admit it? Stupid, desperate loser Yosuke. You're garbage. Trash. Nothing more than the whiny, chronic fuckup who follows Souji around like a lost puppy.  _

 

_ And now you like him too? How hypocritical. You pestered Kanji because you were scared. Scared of the fact that you're gay for  _ **_Mr. Perfect_ ** _ , of all people. Souji deserves better than  _ **_you, you piece of shit._ **

 

“No, no, stop it,  _ please _ -”

“Yosuke? Yosuke, what's wrong?”

And suddenly there were strong arms around him, one hand tracing circles on his back, the other moving to wipe away his tears.

 

He could tell Souji anything, everything. With Souji he could express his emotions. It was okay to cry around Souji.

 

He could feel Souji’s head nuzzling into his shoulder, his hands still rubbing his back, him whispering quiet words of comfort: “Hey, shh, it's alright, I'm here.”

 

Wrapped up in warmth, Yosuke knew he was okay, he was safe, Souji was there.

 

Souji was safe.

____________________

 

Yosuke snuggled in closer behind Souji on the futon, clinging tight to the other boy, who turned over to give a quick peck. A yawn. “I love you.”

 

The thoughts hadn't stopped, but Souji was constantly reassuring him, loving him, telling him he was  _ worth it- _ It made Yosuke feel so…

 

It made him feel as if he was everything.

 

The words led to sleepy forehead kisses, their noses nestled against each other.

 

_ He's so warm. Warm and safe. _

 

Souji was kind and comforting and loving. With Souji, he felt safe.

 

For the first time in a long while, drifting off into slumber, Souji caressing his face, Yosuke felt like he was home.

 

No. He  _ was  _ home. Home in Souji's arms, enveloped in warmth.

 

Yosuke couldn't imagine a better place to be.

  
_ ~fin.~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, feedback, and story prompts are always welcome. Seriously, though. I would love some Souyo prompts!  
> Thanks again! <3


End file.
